Kacey's New Family
by Tiana Koopa
Summary: Title may change. Meiko finds a pregnant girl in an alley while she was taking a walk. She decides to help the girl. What will happen before and after her baby is born? Bad summary...
1. Meiko meets Kacey

**Hi! This is my very first Vocaloid fanfic. I hope you all like it. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs!**

* * *

A girl was walking around town late at night. She didn't know where to go and started getting tired. The girl sat down and cried.

"Why did this happen to me?" She cried.

* * *

A few days later, Meiko was sitting with her friends. She got up and started walking out the door.

"Where are you going Meiko?" Rin asked.

"I'm just going for a walk. I'll be back later." Then Meiko left.

* * *

While Meiko was walking, she heard someone crying.

_"Who's that?" _She thought. Meiko was walking by an alley. When she turned around, she saw a girl crying. The girl had black hair, she wore a pink shirt, a skirt, and boots. Meiko knelt down next to her.

"Hey. Are you alright?" Meiko asked. The girl looked up at her.

"Who-Who are you?" The girl asked.

"My name is Meiko." Meiko replied.

"I'm Kacey." The girl said.

"Why are you crying?" Meiko asked.

"My parents... kicked me out." She said. Kacey began to cry again. Meiko was shocked.

"Why?" She asked. Kacey looked at her. Then she placed a hand on her stomach.

"...I'm pregnant." Kacey said. Meiko stared at her. Kacey continued to cry. Meiko tried to calm her down.

"I don't know what to do." Kacey cried. Meiko started to think. Then she stood up and held out her hand.

"Come with me. I'll help you." Meiko said, smiling. Kacey stared at her.

"Really?" She asked. Meiko nodded. Kacey smiled and took her hand. The two went back to Meiko's house.

* * *

**How was it? I don't think it was that good. If there's anything I need to improve, please tell me.**


	2. Meet the Vocaloids and UTAUs

**Finally made another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. I only own my UTAUs.**

* * *

"I wonder where Meiko is." Len said.

"Yeah. She's been gone for a few hours." Rin said. Then everyone looked up when they heard the door open.

"She's back." Kaito said. When Meiko walked in the room, they saw someone else with her.

"Hey Meiko, who's this." Rin asked staring at the girl.

"This is Kacey. She's gonna stay with us for awhile." Meiko replied.

"Hi." Kacey said shyly.

"Hi. I'm Shion Kaito." Kaito said.

"I'm Kagamine Rin." Rin said.

"I'm Kagamine Len." Len said and smiled.

"And I'm Hatsune Miku." Miku smiled. Meiko told them about she went to the kitchen to drink some sake.

"So Kacey, are you a Vocaloid like us or an UTAU?" Miku asked.

"UTAU." Kacey replied.

"Cool. Can you sing?" Rin asked.

"Alittle. I'm not that good." Kacey said.

"C'mon! Sing for us!" Rin said. Kacey stared at everyone while blushing. She took a deep breath and began to sing. When she was finished, she looked up and smiled at everyone. They were silent for a moment. Then Kaito began to clap. Then Miku and Meiko. Then the Kagamine twins. Len walked up to her and smiled.

"Wow Kacey! That was fantastic!" He said.

"Hehe, thanks." Kacey replied.

* * *

Later that day Miku showed Kacey her new room. Then she, Kacey, and Rin left to walk around the town.

"Hey Vocaloids!" They heard a voice say behind them. They turned around and saw three girls. The first one had pink hair and wore a green maid-like outfit. The next one had red hair with drill locks on both sides and an ahoge and wore a dark gray outfit with pink trimmings and highlights. The last one had purple hair and wore a shirt with a collar and a tie, a school-like skirt, and boots with knee-high socks. These three were Momone Momo, Kasane Teto, and Utane Uta, or Defoko, the three popular UTAUs.

"Hi." Rin said. Teto looked over at Kacey.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"This is Kacey. She's staying with us for awhile." Miku said. Kacey waved.

"Hi." Kacey greeted.

"Are you an UTAU?" Teto asked. Kacey smiled and nodded. Teto smiled.

"Cool. So are we." Teto replied. The girls talked for awhile. Soon it was getting late. They said goodbye to the UTAUs and went back to their house.

* * *

**I don't know if this was good. Well, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
